


The Half-Dragon's Home

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Budding Love, Canon Lesbian Character, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Feelings, Feels, Lesbian Character, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, True Love, Wholesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: For Shyvana, having grown up forever travelling from one place to another and often shunned because of her appearance, the concept of home let alone love was foreign indeed. She had thought she had finally found her home through enlistment into the Demacian Crown-guard, even if she still felt different. It was only on a journey to the scorching sands and lush jungles of Ixtal and Shurima, thanks to a chance meeting with a colourful bright eyed girl, that she learned what love is and finally found her home.
Relationships: Neeko/Shyvana (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Half-Dragon's Home

Though winter here in the jungles of Ixtal was far tamer than her lover’s northern home of Demacia, Neeko still found herself caught off guard by a stray gust of frigid air from time to time. She could recall countless cold nights when she had first arrived here, nestled shivering up a tree or bundled under some protruding roots, thoroughly unprepared for the chill that descended the moment the sun stopped illuminating the canopy. The difference between then and now, however, was that she could warm herself easily wherever she went. As it turns out, the cold is of little concern when your girlfriend is your very own personal heater. Neeko was grinning from ear to ear as she hugged the half-breeds arm tighter, blushing slightly as she began blatantly touching and admiring her biceps. Shyvana chuckled, planting a gentle kiss atop her head as they continued weaving their way home through the trees and underbrush. Home, that was a strange thought. The half-dragon couldn’t help but smile, a sense of great pride and gratefulness in her bosom as she reminded herself once again that she truly had a home now, here in the jungles with her violet-haired companion. 

  
  


There was a time when Shyvana had called the great white walled city of Demacia her home, content with the shared barracks she inhabited, seeing her men and women in arms as the only family she could ever need. It was the first place she had settled down, the first time in her life she hadn’t had to travel for fear of pursuit or violence, accepted for who she was and praised for her capabilities rather than outcast and shunned for her differences. There was a time when her purple scale-flecked skin brought her shame, when she had tried in vain to file down her talon-like claws to appear less threatening and more like all the other women she saw around her. There was a time she had thought herself unlovable, a weapon of war and a convenience for the crown and nothing more. Even if the people of Demacia had tolerated her, given her purpose as a soldier and welcomed her into their ranks; she knew deep down she would always be seen as different and alien.

  
  


Of course such notions now struck her as silly, unable to recall a time in recent memory she’d walked without the familiar feeling of Neeko’s tail curled lovingly about her waist. Their meeting had been little more than chance, the vibrant women having been camped nearby when Shyvana had been scouting the Shuriman sands for a supposed Noxian outpost. She had suspected the mission’s purpose merely to get her out of the city for a few weeks, her intimidating appearance no doubt proving bothersome with easily scared nobles. After almost a week of searching she had found nothing but sand and her suspicions were confirmed. Instead, it seemed, something or rather someone had found her. Neeko had spotted her days prior to Shyvana even knowing she was being followed, the curious woman having found herself enamoured by the scaled armour clad beauty, yet unable to close the distance and introduce herself due to shyness.

  
  


Shyvana had awoken one night to a small wicker hamper of vibrant berries, oddly aromatic root vegetables and fruits she couldn’t even name. At first she was alarmed that someone had so easily snuck up upon her as she slept, but upon lifting the basket she found a small note written on a banana leaf that assured her she was in no danger. It was a short and simple message, scrawled out in shaky yet legible lettering, but nonetheless it made her blush. 

  
  


‘Neeko think Dragon-lady is very pretty. Neeko bring tasty food for pretty lady, can share sometime, maybe?’ 

  
  


Of course at the time she hadn’t the foggiest who or what a ‘Neeko’ was, but looking up from the note and spotting curious amber eyes peeking shyly at her from over the edge of a nearby sand dune, she could take a good guess. Shyvana had tried brushing her off at first, not knowing who or what she was or what her intentions if any were. But it had only taken a few hours of uncomfortable small talk as the Chameleon followed her on her patrol before she had succeeded in melting the half-dragon’s heart. The strange Shape-shifter had been enamoured with her, hanging on her every word, unable but to smile as her wonderfully bright eyes took in every last detail of her scaled muscular form. Neeko, perhaps a little too forward and naive to the ways of dating or even social interactions as a whole, had professed her romantic interest in the Demacian before the sun had even had a chance to dip below the horizon. Though Shyvana acted apprehensive, she herself having scarce experience when it came to any relationship not cemented in fear and morbid respect for her strength, she knew deep down that from that moment onwards her heart belonged to Neeko.

  
  


It had only taken a matter of months for Shyvana to resign, having found her time in Demacia growing dismal and depressing without a certain colourful companion to keep her company. She had thrown herself into her fighting, leading overly aggressive assaults and voluntarily breaking sieges single handed just to try push the Oovi’kat from her mind for a few moments. It didn’t matter what injuries she sustained, nor what devastation she wrought, for it was her heart that hurt the fiercest. Under the comforting quiet of night she had taken to staying up for hours sat in her bed, silently hugging her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks, wishing for nothing more than to see that vibrant woman’s smile once again. It was during one such miserable moment that she had been surprised by a pair of bright blue eyes peeping at her from the barrack’s window, the faint sounds of heavy breathing and scrabbling feat, given that the window was fairly high off of the ground. Shyvana had stared in confusion at the unfamiliar eyes, wiping her own clear of tears as she moved to get to her feet, only to watch those oceanic eyes transition to an all too familiar amber. Neeko managed to lift herself with shaky slender arms, beaming at Shyvana for a moment before tumbling forward onto the floor in a clumsy heap. 

  
  


She hadn’t had a moment to even greet her lover, let alone get her bearing in the strange stone barracks she found herself in, instead finding herself swept into a warm tight embrace as her scale-smattered sweetheart wept gently against her shoulder. Of course the presence of a strange lizard-like lady trespassing in their sleeping quarters did not go unnoticed by the other soldiers occupying the bunks, but they dare not speak out given that the half-dragon seemed to know them. Shyvana scooped the slender woman up into her arms and took her up onto the roof for some privacy, where through teary eyes she listened to how the shape-shifted had managed to travel all this way, through lands hazardous and unfamiliar, just to see her dragon-lady. Shyvana had never known love growing up, mistaking the respect of her superiors in the Demacian guard for something comparable. But out there under the stars, the distant moon peaking above the large petricite walls casting beautiful slanted shadows over the sleeping city rooftops, she had found love in the gentle touch of Neeko’s lips against hers. 

  
  


After spending the night catching up, crying, and eventually falling asleep cuddled up with one another atop a blanket; Shyvana treated the Chameleon to a tour of the city as well as breakfast at Demacia’s finest bakery. She had felt pride in her home, pointing out every detail and every person she knew of, but to her surprise Neeko didn’t seem to partake in her fondness for it. She was visibly nervous, every passing person causing her to stand closer to the half-dragon, every looming stone tower causing her to shrink from it’s size. She was a stranger here, and the eyes upon the equally odd looking women as they traversed the streets certainly did not help to put her at ease. Shyvana was delighted to find that she enjoyed pastries at least, spending over half her weekly wages on treating the bubbly girl to all the toffee, cherry, and sweet tasting thistle-bloom deserts. Even as she hungrily and excitedly ate the sweet delicacies, the Demacian couldn’t help but frown as she noticed her being startled slightly by every dog bark, town crier or rumbling of cart against cobblestone. This place must be so strange and intimidating for her, and yet she had travelled weeks if not months to be here just to see her. 

  
  


After their unusually sugary breakfast, Shyvana had taken Neeko to meet her superior Jarvan, much to the slender woman’s surprise. It was even more surprising when the first thing that left her mouth after introducing her was ‘I quit’. She went on to explain how she had never truly felt she belonged here, and while she took great pride in Demacia’s ideals and didn’t regret a moment of her time serving the crown, she had found somewhere, or rather someone, that she truly belonged to. The Vastayan of course had turned red as a tomato by this point, shyly stood before the imposing monarch, an unusual mixture of adoration at her partner’s words and fear of their ramifications bubbling within her. Jarvan had seemed stern for a moment, before a friendly smile crept across his lips, much to the pair’s relief. He understood completely, and though he was sad to see her go, he insisted on paying her three times the gold she’d earned in his service as a parting gift; making sure that Shyvana knew that both her and her girlfriend were welcome within these walls anytime they pleased. The half-dragon thanked him politely, before scooping up her shocked companion in her arms and planting a delicate kiss on her cheek as they headed out the castle. 

  
  


After a few hours just soaking in their new found freedom, Neeko planting kisses all over Shyvana’s face and scarcely able to stop crying from how much her words had meant, Shyvana was soon packed up and insisted that her home from now on would be by Neeko’s side. The Chameleon insisted they need not go far, worrying that perhaps she would regret her decision and become homesick for this strange stone citadel, but Shyvana was all too aware of the shorter woman’s discomfort here in the bleak colourless north. After a little discussion, much to Neeko’s delight, the former Demacian insisted they go back to the lush jungles they had first become acquainted in all those months ago. The journey back was brief, with no trouble willing or foolhardy enough to tangle with the fearsome draconic woman in full-plate, and before she knew it she was being led by the hand between some thick palm fronds to a small picturesque clearing. 

  
  


It was here that they had built their home, carved out from an enormous long-dead tree, it’s petrified walls resilient to all but the half-dragon’s claws that had so skillfully carved it into a house. It was squat and single floored, not to mention oddly tube shaped compared to the brick barracks she had grown accustomed to, but they were soon to make it into a true home. Large windows with interwoven vine blinds, a large comfortable nest-like bed with pillows and a mattress quilted from exquisitely soft feather-like leaves and stuffed with springy cushy moss, and a quaint fireplace to fight back the chill that entered uninvited on cloudless nights such as this.

  
  


It was this clearing they stepped into now, having spent the day venturing to a nearby village and purchasing some essentials, Neeko having purchased a delightfully furry coat of strange lavender and teal stripes; much to Shyvana’s protests. As much of an eye sore as it was for the half-dragon, the unbridled joy on her face as she put it on made it all worth it. Shyvana herself had purchased some bolts and tools, intending on finally getting round to building an armour rack after Neeko had accidentally tripped over her breastplate which lay discarded by the door a few days prior. She had only grazed her knee, and had teased her partner that she should fall over more often just to experience the pampering and fuss Shyvana subsequently provided her, but the thought of accidentally injuring her lover filled her with dread so she wanted to ensure no such accident could happen again. 

  
  


As they entered their literal log cabin, Shyvana began nursing a fire to life in the rough hewn fireplace while Neeko began singing to herself jovially as she sorted all they had purchased into cupboards, pots and boxes. The fire sparking to life, Shyvana took a moment to just kneel by the hearth and admire the beautiful exotic woman she was lucky enough to call her own. She quickly wiped a stray tear from her eye, potent emotions stirring within her at remembering just how alone she had felt before meeting this strange affectionate woman. Silently, she walked behind her girlfriend, planting a gentle kiss on her slender neck as she wrapped her arms around her, holding her from behind.

  
  


“ _ Oh! You scared Neeko~ Hello pretty lady~” _ Neeko cooed, patting her hand and nuzzling her head backwards against Shyvana’s chest. Shyvana held her tighter, resting her chin delicately atop her lover’s head, their size difference certainly playing a factor in just how protective she was over her.

  
  


“ _ Sorry…” _ Shyvana replied softly, closing her eyes and just enjoying the warmth of her body for a moment. She often forgot that Neeko was more intune with other’s emotional states than most, only remembering as Neeko turned in her arms and stood on her tiptoes, planting a delicate kiss on her lips. 

  
  


“ _ Neeko loves you too, silly dragon~” _ She reassured, knowing just how sentimental and grateful her often stoic girlfriend was feeling. Shyvana’s lip trembled slightly, clearly a little overwhelmed by emotions, perhaps spurred on by how physically exhausted she must be from carrying all their supplies back to their home. For as much as Shyvana protected her physically, Neeko protected her in her own way, delicately and tenderly caring for Shyvana’s feelings and ensuring she had a smile on her face whenever possible. Neeko guided her lover by the hand, getting her to sit down on their nest-like bed in front of the warming fire, positioning cushions around her delicate muscular girlfriend before snuggling herself down atop her. Shyvana was sat in a reclined position, Neeko lying on top of her with her head resting delicately atop her breasts, her fingers interlocked with hers on one hand while she guided the half-dragon’s other up into her hair. The ex-demacian couldn’t help but smile as she began to run her fingers through her velvety hair, giggling slightly as she watched Neeko’s tail twitch in response to the deeply pleasurable feeling. There they relaxed for almost an hour in silence, both women stuck firm with sweet smiles on their lips, enjoying the gentle soothing rhythm of one another’s heartbeat, before Shyvana felt that echo of loneliness finally leave her mind. 

  
  


“ _ I’ll love you always, my little Neeko” _ Shyvana managed, squeezing her hand gently and moving her other from her hair down to her back where she began to draw little circles with her fingertip. Neeko looked up, a sleepy yet no less adorable smile on her lips as her wide amber eyes gazed lovingly up at her. 

  
  


“ _ Neeko knows. Neeko will always be yours… and you will always be Neeko’s” _ She cooed sleepily, her head drifting back down to the comfort of her lover’s bosom-turned-pillow, but not before stealing another delicate kiss from the woman’s lips. Shyvana watched the fire for a while, realising she had never felt like she belonged more than she did right here, right now, in the arms of her lover. She smiled to herself, beginning to succumb to the siren song of sleep herself, as she pulled a blanket over them both. She took one final look over her shoulder to their kitchen table, pleased to see that Neeko had not yet unpacked the final bag, eager to see the delight on her partner’s face tomorrow morning as she discovered the pastries Shyvana had brought for her in secret.

  
  


She had found her home. 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed this refreshingly wholesome story~
> 
> See, I'm good for more than just salacious smut! :P
> 
> This was a sort of mental pallette cleanser, something heart warming to help myself and hopefully many of you to get through these tough times we find ourselves in. 
> 
> Stay strong everyone, and thanks again for reading.
> 
> \- <3 SmutKnight


End file.
